Mother Sally
by Chocolate'n'Swag
Summary: Why so many of the demi-gods think of Sally and Paul as family. Somtimes they all need a mortal mother. A bunch one OR two shots! Second fic! I'll try to make it funny :)
1. Annabeth

**Mother Sally**

**Disclaimer. I don't own PJO**

**Chapter one**

**Sally Pov.**

2 am. That is what the clock said when I rolled over. I silently groaned. What had woken me up? Inside the kitchen I could hear someone moving around. I moved my fingers to the other side of the bed, Paul was here. Bolt rig up I sat in bed. Percy must be home! I tried to climb out of bed without waking Paul but of course, it didn't work. He rolled over and tried to pull me back down.

"Paul!" I hissed "Let me go! Percy's back!" That woke him up. He let go of me and together we crept down the hall of our apartment to the kitchen. There were more than one voice in there. In the kitchen I could hear footsteps the sound of running water, hushed voices, and the sound of eating. Percy must have brought home friends! Paul and I opened up the door to find two swords, a dagger, two spears and a bow and arrow pointed at us.

Percy was the first one to lower his weapon. "Guys, chill, it's just my mom. He looked at Paul, "and friend." Paul and I both blushed. We were engaged, not married yet. We had told Paul about the Percy's world and he seemed ok with it so Percy had deemed him worthy of me. Plus it's not like we were doing anything! Just sleeping.

I looked around the kitchen. There were 6 demi-gods, 2 girls. I smiled warmly at Annabeth, her and Percy were going to be a couple any day now! I could feel it! Next I went over and hugged Percy hard; it had been three days without any word of him. I knew vaguely where he was but still. I'm his mother! Percy hugged me back. That's what I love about my son. He's so big and tough but I know he loves me and he's not afraid to tell the world that he, a 15 year old boy, loves his mother.

Paul was kinda just standing there not know what to do with himself. Some of Percy's friends were eyeing him suspiciously. I guess they heard he was an English teacher. Percy extended his hand to Paul.

"Hey Paul, taking good care of my mom?" Paul and I blushed again

"Percy! I'm your mother! I can take care of myself!" He shrugged,

"Whatever. Anyways! These are my friends! This is Ranit, son of Apollo, Allen, son of Aphrodite, Burch, son of Demeter. And Gracie daughter of Hermes." He said gesturing to each one n turn. I smiled at them. Then I saw Gracie's leg. She was sitting on a chair with her leg propped up on another one. Her poor leg was covered in blood. She had a towel that Percy must have gotten her and she was trying to keep the blood off the floor. Some of the others had wounds to but they weren't as bad.

Ranit had a bandage poorly wrapped around his head, Butch's was limping. Annabeth was sitting cross legged on the floor brushing with her eyes closed brushing her hair, with a bandaged hand. I'm sure there were other injuries but I couldn't see them. Percy noticed me looking and gently nudged me,

"Hey, mom? Could you get some extra blankets and pillows? We're going to spend the night here and head to camp tomorrow morning. The girls can sleep in my room and us MEN will spend the night in the living room." He said 'men' like he was trying to prove a point and glared at Annabeth, who opened her eyes long enough to stick her tongue out at him. But I could tell he didn't want me in here right now.

I nodded my head a grabbed Paul's arm and dragged him out. We went into a flurry of activates to get the beds ready.

I went back to see Ranit and Percy bending over Gracie's leg. The blood was cleared but it was still bleeding. Gracie was trying to push the boys away with one hand and was shaking a can of PAM in the other. PAM? No, it was something else, I couldn't read it because she was shaking it really hard. I just went to the fridge and started making grilled cheese sandwiches. I saw they had brought food but it was all gone. Poor babies must be starving! I'm not sure where annbeth went. Oh! There she is! She must've been in the bathroom.

"Annabeth, darling. Could you watch these for a minute?" I said pointing to the sandwiches. "I need to go check something. I walked out of the kitchen and almost into a confused Paul.

"Paul, honey. Go back to bed. I can handle this. I'll be there in a few minutes." He nodded his head a walked back to our room. I followed. It was almost 3am now. I grabbed a pair of my sweat pants and a tee-shirt and some f Paul's that he had left here. Next I went to Percy's room and grabbed a few pairs of sweats and some shirts. With the clothes in hand I went back to the kitchen. Gracie was spraying the stuff on her leg now.

"Gracie, what is that?" I asked.

"Oh," she said, "Its dragon blood, centaur blood and hellhound tears."** She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was hard trying to keep my cool.

"What does it do?" I asked, curious.

The centaur blood is like acid so it kills the infection, the hellhound tears fight the acid so the only thing it kills is the infection and grems. The dragon blood helps close up the wound."

"Huh… cool! Can I get some? I'm always looking for new healing stuff for when Percy comes home cut up." And cue Percy

"Mom!"

Bang on. "Oh! Before I forget! Theres some clothing for you guys to wear! Just bring the cloths that your wearing to me and I'll wash them for tomorrow." They all looked relived. The kitchen was filled with,

"Thanks Miss J!"

"Your awesome!"

"You're a life saver!"

I smiled. Sometimes it feels like I'm the mother of all demi-gods that step foot in my house. They need a mother.

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new story! I hope you guys like it! This one is part of a two-shot. The rest will be two-shots or one-shots. Let me know if theres anything I can improve on! **

**** I completely made that up! **

**Peace. Eat chocolate and have swag!**


	2. Annabeth2

**Mother Sally**

**Disclaimer. I don't own PJO**

**This chapter will be switching POV a lot so hang on! I just re-read the other chapter and I'm real sorry for all the mistakes! BTW this is right before the Lat Olympian **

Chapter 2

Annabeth Pov.

Miss Jackson is so nice! I mean, shes letting us dirty, unkempt dusty demi-gods wear the clothes out of her closet! I decided to let Gracie wear the tee-shirt of Sally's, she said she would just wear her panties to bed because she didn't want anything that might rub her wound. I was wearing one of Percy's shirts. It made my stomach feel weird. I don't know why! I mean Percy's my best friend! It smelled nice to. Everybody changed then we ate. We had picked up some food at the store before we came because we didn't want to eat Sally out of house and home. Unfortunately, I had to stay outside with Gracie, (she could hardly walk! And we'd get a few weird looks.) So the guys bought a whole bunch of crap! Ok, they were tired, wounded and hungry for teenage boy stuff. But they could have gotten real food to! It's a good thing Sally is so smart!

So after the sandwiches were made, we forced Sally to go back to bed. The woman was exhausted! Then we changed and went to bed. Again Gracie insisted on taking the floor because she said the bed wouldn't be good for her leg. So I climbed in Percy's bed. It smelled just like him. My stomach was such a traitor! What was it doing! My cheeks felt flushed and my heart was twisted in a little ball of… well, heart.

Suddenly, out of the blue I thought of when I had kissed Percy right before he disappeared. For two weeks. I couldn't take it anymore!

I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen for some water… I passed through the living room and paused. All the guys were sprawled out in various positions. Percy looked dead. I almost went over to check his pulse but something told me no.

I realized I had been staring at Percy's face this whole time. I guess he was handsome. He still looked like a scrawny 12 year old crying for his mom to me though. I felt bad for dissing him back then. I thought his mom was like my dad. But after I met her I knew I would have been a mess if she had been taken.

I heard a noise and turned around to see Sally. She smiled,

"Hey, why are you still up?" she asked softly.

"I needed some water." For some reason I felt like I was lying. I looked away from her, I felt guilty. She gently took my arm and led me to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, we had sent her to bed a long time ago.

"Switching the laundry over. And I needed a peek at Percy." I knew what she meant… No I didn't!

She poured some left over tea and put it in the microwave. She set a cup for ma and her down and then sat across from me.

"Why are you really up?" She asked. It took me by surprise. Did she care? I mean, we've met a few times, I really liked her and she always seemed nice to me.

I laid my head down on the tale and grounded.

"I don't even know! Is being a teenager this hard for normal kids?" She pressed her lips together, I think she was trying not to smile.

"No," She said, "I don't think it is. If you're talking about the trying not to die every time you step out of camp, then no. If you're talking about boys, hormones, teenage rebellion and that crap then yeah, probably."

"I'm just so confused! I mean I CAN'T believe that Luke would betray me. He was my family." Why was I telling her this? It's not like she cares. If I get attached to her she'll probably die or leave me like the rest.

She looked at me with really big brown eyes.

"Annabeth, I know it's hard. I can't speak for Luke or you or anyone else! I just know that everyone at camp loves you. Percy looks up to you a lot. I think it's insane what you are going through. I am really impressed with you."

I had been playing with my hands, I looked at her, I didn't put any shields up. I let her look into my eyes. If she was smart she could read my entire life there. I think she did. I almost regretted it. Do you know how hard this is for me?

"I think Luke still has feelings for you." She said finally. "I don't think he's completely gone yet. But… I do think it might get worse before it gets better." Yippie…

I looked at the clock, I swore in Greek the quickly looked at Sally,

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly. She yawned,

"I've heard worse Hun. We should probably get back to bed."

I grabbed her arm as she walked past.

"Would it be ok if I called sometimes? To talk? You seem to….. Understand." Sally face melted into the most mothering smile I have ever seen.

"Don't ever hesitate to call or even come over. Mm'k?" I nodded. I sat for a few minutes after she left. Then smiling a sad smile I got up and went to bed. Just as my head hit the pillow I realized that I hadn't got any water and Sally left her tea in the microwave.


	3. The Stoll's

**Mother Sally**

**Chapter 3**

**So sorry for the crummy ending last time! Oh well. So this is set sometime around before Percy went missing. It's completely different from the last one. I also realized I said it was going to switch POV a lot and it didn't! haha! Sorry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Connor. Or Travis. Or Sally. **

**Third person.**

Sally sighed. It had been a long hard day for her. She had stayed up late working over her book. She had been up early, and she also had another two hours tacked on to her shift because some inconsiderate teen and forgotten about their shift. Not to mention the person who decided they wanted to yell at her for no reason. Then she had to go get groceries! They grocer was a complete jerk! But is that how Sally though her day went? No. In her eyes this is what happened.

"I was up late last night working on my book. I'm so glad I got another chapter done! I'm nearly finished! And then I was up to see the sunrise! It was one of the best I had ever seen! That poor teen that forgot about they're shift to. It was too bad! I think the poor girl had been fighting. I should invite her over some time! But I can't invite all the sad people over. Like that man that yelled at me. He was just feeling sorry for himself and that made his disagreeable. Not like that grocer. I hope Hades sends him to eternal punishment! Honestly, that man was a complete jerk!"

She fumbled with the keys and opened up the door. At first she noticed nothing. Then she heard a sound in the living room. She opened up the door and lo and behold! Two teenage boys were just climbing in the window.

"Um, hello boys." She said. She didn't rush to get the police because she sensed something about the boys, they seemed… different. They looked at her with two of the most guilty expressions she had ever seen in her life!

The shorted one spoke.

"Uuhh, are you Sally Jackson?" He asked nervously inching his way back to the window.

"That's me." Was the short reply.

"As in Sally Jackson? Percy Jackson's mom?" Sally nodded. Their faces relaxed. The taller one stepped forward stretching his hand out.

"My name is Travis Stoll this is my brother Conner Stoll. Sons of Hermes." Sally smiled.

"I've heard of you. Percy really thinks highly of you two." They flushed with pleaser.

"Really? He does? That's awesome!" They high fived.

"So, what are you doing in my living room?" Sally decided to ask.

"Well," Conner started. "We got into some trouble with the mortal police and we were wondering if we could hang around a bit. If that's ok with you!"

"It won't be for long!" Travis added. "Just until things calm down a bit." Sally couldn't help but smile.

"Of course you can! I'll go get some food. You boys are too skinny!" Their eyes filled with hope. shes knows teenage boys so well. "Make yourselves at home! And remember, you wouldn't steal from your own home, would you?" They shook their heads. "Good."

"Um, is Percy here?" Travis asked.

"Not at the moment. He should be home in about half an hour though." She walked in to the kitchen and started making supper. She could hear the clinking of metal in the other room and the boys talking. Suddenly the door opened and then slammed closed.

"SALLY!"

"MOM!" Two voices yelled at the same time

"PERCY!"

"TRAVIS! CONNER!" Sally shook her head. She wiped her hands on a dish cloth as she walked back to the other room.

"Hey, Paul, Percy. What's wrong?" Paul was fuming and Percy was chatting happily with the Stoll's but as soon as Sally asked his attitude changed. Both Paul and Percy started talking at the same time. Sally held up a finger. "Percy, you go first."

"_Well_." He started dramatically, "Paul is mad at me because I blew up the janitors closet." The Stoll' s started snickering. "but before you say anything mom, it was NOT my fault! There was three big fricking hellhounds! So Paul's mad because I got suspended and I'm 'making him look bad.' I told him to get used to it." Percy finished defiantly. Sally looked at Paul.

"You blew up the janitors closet AND half the lockers! Be glad you didn't get expelled!" The last part directed at Percy. Sally put her hands on her hips and opened up her mouth to say some something but Percy was faster.

"Conner, Travis. You guys know how hard it is in mortal school, back me up!"

"Sorry bro," Travis was grinning like a maniac. "We were homeschooled until we came to camp, you're on your own."

Percy looked defeated, but quickly perked up with an evil look.

"If you don't help me out, I'll tell Katie your _secret_." Travis paled.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Travis signed.

"Fine!"

Connor looked disgusted.

"Dude! You disgust me." He said to Travis. Who just shrugged.

"Come on." Travis said to Paul. "We'll discuss this at dinner." He looked at Sally, who rolled her eyes.

"Supper will be ready in five boys." She swept out of the room.

Percy and the Stoll's were soon talking about camp. Paul looked on sulkily. He could tell he was going to lose.

"Yo, Percy! Check out this knew spear I got since that really mean Apollo girl broke my other one."

Percy looked confused, "Witch mean Apollo girl?"

Conner rolled his eyes and said, "you know, Harmony!"

"Dude!" Percy and Travis yelled,

"You just don't like her 'cause she turned you down." Travis defended Harmony

"You asked her out?" Percy asked. Connor nodded,

"To the fireworks…"

"But he got REJECTED!" Travis told Percy quite loudly.

"Wait," Paul interrupted. "You guys still have girl problems? Like, normal teens?" the three boys looked at him. But Sally saved them from answering by coming in to tell them to eat.

The Stoll's ate like there was no tomorrow.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sally asked them softly.

The two boys looked at each other.

"Around noon yesterday." Conner said.

"What were you poor dears doing at three in morning?" Sally asked them, than bit her lip.

"You don't have to answer that." She said. Travis shook his head.

"Nah… It's ok, we were running for our lives."

"What was chasing you?" Percy asked.

"Um, we're not sure. It was big and flew." Travis scratched his head. "We were planning on asking some Athena kid when we got back to camp."

"Now," Sally said fermly, "Eat and no more talking." The Stoll's looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes, Ma'm!"

They ate Sally watched with satisfaction.

"I have a special surprise for everyone!" She said when they were done. She went to the fridge and pulled out a ginormous blueberry pie.

"Yes!" The three teens shouted and high fived. It was the best pie Connor and Travis had ever had. After, Sally shooed them away to watch a movie. Half-way through Ace Ventura, Connor turned to Percy,

"You have the best mom ever, you know that right?" Percy nodded his head.

"I do know that. I don't know how I'd live without her."

Sally walked in with pillows, blankets, and clothes.

"Here boys, these are for you." She dumped the arm load on top of the boys.

"Hey!" They said, wiggling and laughing getting out of the mess. Percy got up,

"I'll be right back."

Sally turned on the remaining two boys after Percy left.

"Why are the mortal police after you?" She asked softly. Connor and Travis look at each other than hang their heads.

"We were just trying to get some food." Connor said quietly. Sally melted.

"You poor poor boys. What would your mother say?"

They're faces darkened.

"She'd probably say, 'get the *%$# out of here," Travis said bitterly. Sally bit her lip. Then she leaned down and rapped her arms around the two.

"If you ever need a mother, don't hesitate to call, or come over or anything! Ok? Just come in the door next time." Then she did something that nether Connor nor Travis, will ever forget, she kissed their foreheads ever so softly. Just like a mother should kiss them. She smiled at them then left. On her way out she ran into Percy,

"A janitors closet? And half the lockers?" She demanded. Percy blushed sheepishly, Sally closed her eyes.

"I'll go talk to Paul. But you should apologize."

Percy grinned, "You're the best mom!" He kissed her cheek, "I'll talk to Paul tomorrow."

Sally smiled and shook her head as Percy walked back in the room. She felt the same way he did, there was no way she could live without him, one of her many little babies.

**So yeah…. I'm sorry for the REALLY long wait! My other story is easier to write. **

**Question time! If I have two stories, do I need two betas? AND does anyone want to be my beta?! **


	4. Nico

**Mother Sally**

**Chapter 4**

**Again, I need a beta! If I have two stories, do I need two betas? **

**I don't own PJO or P!nk. The song is Slut Like You**

**Piper pov.**

****Every Friday, without a doubt, Annabeth went missing. Just for a few hours but missing none the less. I couldn't remember when it started, a few weeks after we got back from our quest I think. I vaguely wondered where she went, most of the time I was too busy to notice. She always seemed sad, yet peaceful when she got back. One Thursday she came up to me.

"Hey Piper." She said,

"S'up Annabeth!" I greeted back.

"So, you know how I leave every Friday?" She asked, I nodded my head, not sure where she was going with this.

"Yeah, where _do _you go anyways?"

She sighed.

"I go to Percy Jackson's mom's apartment."

"Really? I would have thought with him being so powerful he would live full time at camp."

"Well, you don't know Percy." She kind of snapped. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, I've been…. Stressed lately." For a minute, she looked weak. Then she shook herself and the old Annabeth was back.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." She FINALLY got to the point. Wait… what?

"You want me." She nodded, "To come with you." Nod, "To PERCY JACKSON'S mom's house?"

"Apartment."

"Whatever."

"Well? Do you want to come or not?!" She asked.

"Uh, sure?" I almost asked.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow after breakfast." She jogged off.

I told Jason and Leo what happened and they both agreed it was a little weird. Too late now. The next morning I got up and ate my breakfast. I was watching Annabeth, she seemed normal; after I was done she motioned me over to her.

"I've just got to grab my bag and then we can leave." She said. I followed her to her cabin and after a deep breath, walked in. The Athena cabin was truly amazing; I often wished Athena was my mother instead of Aphrodite. Annabeth grabbed her backpack where it stood on her bed.

"What do you have in there?" I asked. She gave a short laugh.

"What don't I have would be a shorter list. You can look when we're driving."

"We're not going in the strawberry van are we?" I REALLY didn't want public humiliation wherever I went. Again she laughed; she seemed to be in a good mood.

"Uh, no. we are going in Oliver!"

I had to ask.

"Who's Oliver?"

"A few weeks before you got to camp, we found a beat down, rundown old truck. We dragged it back to camp and fixed it up. It won't win a beauty contest but that's only because your siblings haven't gotten to it yet." She ginned at me while I stuck my tongue out.

"So, why Oliver?"

"There doesn't have to be a reason for everything. Come on, we're going to be late! Race you!" She bolted down the path with me hot on her heels. She kicked my butt. We got in the truck and started on our way. I picked up the back pack.

"Let's see." I mused. "A hair brush, mortal cash, non-mortal cash, a tee shirt, nectar, ambrosia, bottle of water, flash light, batteries, cell phone, tampon, lip stick, Advil, matches, bandages, apple, a back-up dagger, PAM. Wait… what?"

I looked at Annabeth, she kept her eyes on the road but smiled a little bit.

"Nope! It's some spray, it helps with healing, infections. Whatever you need!"

"Cool! Anyways, a pad of paper, pens, what's this?" I held up another bottle of water, except it looked different.

"It's sea water. I think, if I find Percy, he's going to be hurt and sea water heals him." Good mood gone.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Annabeth pursed her lips together and kept driving. We drove in silence as I put everything back in the pack. She was smart. She was packing like we were going on a quest, which we might end up doing. All of the sudden, Annabeth yelled.

"I love this song!" And cranked the radio.

_I'm not a slut I just love love! _

I stared at Annabeth in shock.

_Tell me something new  
Cause I've heard this  
Okay I'll screw you  
A little taste test _The song was catchy and she knew every word._  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend_

_And they think we fall in love  
But that's not it  
Just want to get some  
Ain't that some shit  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

I got a little piece of you-hoo  
And it's just like Woo Hoo  
Wham Bam Thank you Mam  
Woo Hoo  
I'm a slut Like You  
You say you're looking for a foo-ool  
And I'm just like me too  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth  
I'm a slut like you

The good mood was officially back. This song was…. I'm not sure, but it was NOT Annabeth's style.

__

You don't win a prize with your googly eyes  
I'm not a cracker jack  
You can't go inside  
Unless I let you Jack or Sam  
Snap, what's your name again?  
You male. Come now  
You. Caveman. sit down  
You shh don't ruin it, wow  
Check please

Ok, Annabeth just nailed the rap part. Who is this and what have they done with Annabeth?

Annabeth was trying so hard not to laugh, I decided to speak,

"What the heck?" I demanded.

"What? Just 'cause I'm not the daughter of Apollo I'm not allowed to like music?"

"Point taken, but really? Slut Like You?"

"Just 'cause I sing it doesn't mean I live by it. I am a virgin, by the way."

We chatted for a while about teenage girl things, so we talked about Jason, Annabeth didn't seem to like him all that much but she still let me uncharacteristically gush about him. Then I thought, if I'm going to meet Percy's mom I might want to know a little bit about her.

"Well," Annabeth started, "Sally is a clear sighted mortal, like Rachel, and she is the NICEST person in the world, Percy said she never raised her voice, not even when he got kicked out of EVERY school he's ever attended. She can cook, and fire a shot gun. We found that out during the war."

"Hold up!" I said, shocked, "You let a MORTAL fight in the war?" Annabeth blushed.

"Two, Percy's step dad killed a few monsters too. But we didn't LET them, they just woke up and started fighting for their lives."

"Woke up?" This question made Annabeth tell me about the war. It really seemed good for her to talk about it.

Finally, we made it the apartment. Annabeth grabbed her backpack and we started up the elevator.

We stopped in front of a door and Annabeth grinned at me,

"You ready for this?" I wasn't actually sure so I just nodded. Annabeth knocked and the door flew open.

"Hello Annabeth!" A woman, maybe mid-thirties greeted Annabeth warmly with a motherly hug. Annabeth responded with a daughterly hug. Then the woman turned on me.

"Hello sweetheart!" She said. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Hello." I said back.

"Sally, this is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. She was the girl I told you about, the one that went on that quest." Annabeth filled in. The woman, Sally nodded.

"You're too young to be doing this." She muttered quietly. Then straightened up.

"Come on in girls!" It's a wonder she was so happy, with her son missing. The house smelled amazing! I sniffed the air as Annabeth put her backpack down.

"What are you doing Sally?" She also sniffed the air.

"Some of Paul's relatives are coming for a visit so I'm going all out! I called in sick today for work so I've been cooking all day!" We followed her into the kitchen,

"It helps, you know, keeping me busy, but nothing is as good as your company Annabeth! And yours, of course Piper. I would have guessed immediately that you were a child of Aphrodite, you are drop down dead gorgeous!" Blood rushed to my cheeks as I stuttered for a reply. Sally laughed kindly.

"I'm guessing you don't get to many compliments?" I shook my head.

"Then I'll give you lots." She squeezed my hand.

"Maybe that's why I fell for Paul, him and Poseidon compliment the same way. Old, cheesy and adorably." Annabeth bust into a giggling fit.

"Now let's get to work!"

I had NO idea what to do in a kitchen and Annabeth was only a little better, luckily Sally knew exactly what to do. We helped her prepare the meal. It was actually a lot of fun.

"Who's Paul?" I asked while I peeled potatoes.

"Paul, is my husband. Percy's step-father." Sally said. "He teaches English at the Goode High-School." I wrinkled my nose. Sally laughed and flicked water at me.

"I saw that!"

We kept working until I was ready to drop! Finally, Sally said we could sit down for a spell. She poured the tea and we talked. About Percy. Annabeth and Sally talked feely about him. But I could see a layer of hurt, worry, anger, love, and sadness about both of them.

After a bit Sally turned the conversation around on me.

"So, Piper." She started, "Who's your dad?" I blushed.

"Tristan Mclean." I said quietly. Sally raised her eye brows but didn't say anything. Then she asked how many schools I had gotten kicked out of. The conversation went like that for about 20 minutes when the front door opened.

"Sally?" A male voice called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sally called back. A tall man walked in, he was handsome, for a mid-thirties kind of guy. He walked towards Sally.

"You." He stated with a twinkle in his eye. "Are hotter than the bottom of my laptop.*awkward eye twitch*" He picked up Sally's hand and twirled her around before kissing her soundly on the lips. Annabeth and I wrinkled our noses at each the and said in unison

"EWWWW!" While Sally looked at us in horror.

"Forget what I said about good compliments." We all laughed at poor Paul. He talked with us for a while; he seemed intimidated and enraptured with us demigods. It was annoying. He had to leave soon to go pick up his relatives at the airport.

He left and Annabeth looked at Sally,

"What are you going to tell them?"

Sally shrugged. "I was thinking of telling them Poseidon's side of the family needed him and he'd be away for a few days." Annabeth nodded.

"Kay, I need to go to the bathroom real quick, then we'll get going, Kay Piper?" Annabeth left me and Sally alone.

It was quite for a second.

"I bet with your dad being famous you don't get to see him much." She said softly, I turned towards her, my eyes flashing, just about to chew her out when I saw her face, she was truly concerned for me.

"And with your mom being a goddess… every teenage girl needs a mother. You don't have a good family foundation."

My throat tightened. Her son was missing and she was concerned I wasn't getting enough mother love? She stood up and held her arms open for a hug. The gesture was unfamiliar to me and I hesitated. But not for long, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and held on for dear life. It felt so real, so loving, so perfect. The way her arms came around me. She was a little shorter than me but she was sturdy. I breathed in, her hair smelled like coconut.

"I hope you know that I will be there for you, whether, godly business or just normal teenage girl stuff, you can talk to me."

I swallowed hard.

"Ok," I whispered, "Thank you." She released me just as Annabeth walked in.

"Ready to go Pipes?" She asked.

"Let's hit the road." Annabeth hugged Sally and we left. The only thing I could think of was.

"Percy has the greatest mom ever."

**Holy crap! Long chapter! For me anyways. I hope you liked it! **

**If you know me, you know I have not ONCE asked for reviews, but they make me happy (: **

**Is 'Slut' a bad word? Like, a swear? **

**Later. **


	5. Piper

**Mother Sally**

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or P!nk. ****(The song is Run by P!nk BTW)**

**The idea for Nico was TheDeadOne28 idea. Hope you enjoy! **

Nico POV.

"Why me? Why me? Why is it always me? Everyone wants the great Nico to do EVERYTHING! They need to say their good byes, the need someone 'taken care of' They need to know if Percy's alive. Why can't they leave me alone?"

That's pretty much what was running through my head.

"Oh Percy. Why'd you have to go? You messed everyone up. You LEFT!" White hot anger burned in my chest. The big stupid barnacle head left! Right when the world needed him most. Well, my world. I'm just a kid! Everyone treats me so much older! And they all expect me to know where the stupid son of Poseidon went!

I tried to cool my anger as I charged a big tree. Just as the shadows were about to enclose around me, a small voice said in my head.

'Well, why _not_ you?'

It surprised me so much that I lost my concentration. I slipped and fell through a random roof. I landed on the floor. Crap. I look around and saw I was in an apartment. It looked oddly familiar. I heard a noise. I looked down and saw… a cat. Underneath me. I rolled off of it. The demon possessed cat jumped up, hissing and spitting and scratched my face! The nerve! Grabbing my face I swatted it away. It kept hissing and scratching me. I was all ready to stab the thing when I heard a voice.

"Hunter!" It said sternly. "You stop it right now! I-." the owner walked into the room. It was one of the few people that I liked, maybe even loved.

Sally Jackson.

She stopped and looked at me. She was dressed in sweatpants and a tee-shirt, her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail. She looked younger then she had been looking in months due to Percy. Her hands were dripping and full of soap. She had a dish towel thrown over her shoulder. She looked like home.

"Nico!" She said. She walked over to me while drying her hands. She helped me up and shoed the demon away. "Oh! Look at you Nico!" She said. She held me at arm's length. "You're so big! What happened to your face?" I told her I had accidently fell on her cat. I thought she would be mad but I should have known better. She's Sally Jackson, she doesn't get mad. She fussed over it and decided to clean it. She took my arm and led me to the kitchen.

"What'ch ya doin?" I asked. She had a C.D playing. The most beautiful, relaxing music was playing. There was a tea towel laid on the counter with soapy dishes on top. The dish-washer was also going.

"Washing dishes." I wanted lunch but realized I didn't have any clean ones left. I've just been so busy!" I nodded, I knew how that felt.

"So, when did you get a-a-a cat?" I kind of spat the last word out. Sally laughed.

"A few days ago. Paul thought it might be good to give me some company while he's at school, and you know, Percy's gone." I thought she was going to cry but she shook herself and was back.

"Want some cookies?" She asked with a smile. Of course I want cookies.

"Of course I want cookies!" I ginned at her. I never grin at people. She smile back and placed a hand on my head as she walked by.

"So. What brings you to my humble home Nico?" She asked as she rummaged through the freezer looking for cookies.

"Um, an accident? I was trying to get to camp and, well, I'm not really sure what happened. I thought I worked out the bugs with shadow traveling but I guess not." Sally pulled a bag of cookies out of the freezer.

"Well, keep practicing! You will never guess how long it took me to get cookies right!" She put a plate on the table. She sat down and nibbled on one.

"So… any news on Percy?" She asked quietly.

This is the part of my tale that I am thoroughly embarrassed about. I- Well, I lost it.

"WHY DOES EVEYONE THINK I'LL FIND HIM?!" I yelled. Sally looked shocked. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! IF I DID WOULD I KEEP IT IN THE DARK?" I stood up and turned my back to Sally. I continued to yell. "I WANT PECY BACK JUST AS MUCH, IF NOT MORE, THEN THE NEXT GUY! He loved me. I thought he would stay." Tears filled my eyes. "He was my brother. My mother, sister, everyone I trusted or who took care of me left. I though Percy would stay." The tears spilled over and a sob escaped me. Sally's arms wrapped around me.

"Shhhhh. It's ok. It's ok. We'll get Percy back. Shhhh." I turned around and hugged her. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept in days I and been traveling everywhere trying to find where Percy went. Everyone WOULD NOT stop asking and I was tired. I cried on Sally for a while, She led me into Percy's room and laid me on the bed and told me kindly but firmly that I needed to sleep. I was out before my head hit the pillows.

I woke up slowly and looked at the clock, it was 9:30. I had slept for 8 straight hours! I remembered what I had said to Sally and groaned. Percy was her son and I got mad at her for asking about him! I felt like punching myself in the face. I climbed out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair. After deciding it was presentable I walked out, looking for Sally and trying to think of a good way to apologize. Hades and his kids were not good at this…. I walked out of the room and listened. I could hear soft talking coming from down the hall. I walked towards it.

"Shh! Paul, the poor boy is exhausted! If you wake him up I swear…"

"You're not very good at threating Sally. I love you but it's the truth." I heard Sally huff.

"Whatever. Would you be a dear and go get me some more coffee?"

"Sure." I heard Paul pick something up and start walking towards the door I was standing right outside of. I ran back a few steps to make it look like I had just walked out of Percy's room. I hadn't heard anything but I didn't want it to look like I had been listening. Paul walked and saw me, a look of fear passed over his face and it made me mad. Why does everyone fear me?! But then he said in a whisper.

"I didn't wake you up did I? Because if I did, don't tell Sally!" I grinned.

"Whipped much?" I asked. He huffed in indignation.

"No!" he defended.

"Paul? Are you bringing my coffee?" Sally yelled softly.

"Yes! Just a second!" I heard Sally laugh,

"Sorry babe, Nico's right, you're whipped!" Paul mockingly glared at me as he went to go get coffee. I went into the room where Sally was. I couldn't look at her. I was ashamed. On my head I could feel Sally eyes burning holes. Swallowing, I looked up. My eyes met hers and instead of anger I was met with kindness. I felt like crying again.

"How did you sleep Nico?" She asked softly.

"Really well, thank you." It was quite. I looked away again and took a shaky breath and forced my eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." If she heard that I'd be surprised. She smiled,

"I forgive you." Shock filled me. I had never seen anyone forgive so easily.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I forgive you." She replied.

"But, Percy's your son and I got mad at you for asking about him. I yelled and acted like a three year old." I winced at my own words. 'Humble' wouldn't be a word to describe me.

"But I should have been more considerate." Sally defended me. "You were clearly exhausted, hungry and angry about the cat, sorry about that, by the way. And I knew that you had been looking for Percy and I just couldn't stop myself. Will YOU forgive ME?" My moth dropped pen. She was asking for forgiveness?

Walking over I gave her a hug.

"You do know you're like a son to me, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"You do know you ARE a mother to me, right?"

I stayed for a few days with them but I did have to leave again. Sally gave me enough cookies to feed the camp for a week and made me promise I'd IM soon. As I left my one though was: Why was this woman not a goddess? _  
_

Third POV.

Sally sighed as she closed the door. That poor boy. It was cruelty the way the boy lived. She tried not to think about Percy and what he might be doing right now or where he is. She walked into the kitchen and found two notes. She picked up the first one. It read.

"Dear Sally.

Thank you for having me at your house. I feel a lot better now.

One of the Apollo girls gave me this to give to you. I don't know what it is but I hope you like it. I hope to see you soon.

Nico"

Sally picked up the second note, it read:

"Dear Mrs Blowfis

Hey! A little while ago my favourite artist 'P!nk' had me sing a part in one of her songs! The song I feel connects with you somehow. I really wanted you to listen to this song. I hope to see you soon!

Harmony."

The CD looked harmless so Sally popped it in.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Remember make believe in you All the things I said I'd do_

_I wouldn't hurt you like the world did me I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you sweet  
Everything that I went through I'm grateful you won't have to do_

_ I know that you will have to fall I can't hide you from it all  
But take the best of what I've got And then you know no matter what_

_ Before you walk away_

_You know you can Run, run, run, Back to my arms Back to my arms Run, run, run, Back to my arms And they will hold you down (Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) (Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) They will hold you down (Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) (Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) _

"This song was written from a mother to her child." Sally thought.

_See, here's the bloody, bloody truth You will hurt and you will lose I've got scars you won't believe Wear them proudly on my sleeve_

Sally sank to her knees in the middle of the kitchen.

_I hope you'll have the sense to know _

_That sadness comes and sadness goes _

_Love is hard and play life loud It's the only to give a *dang* about  
But take the best of what I've got And t__hen you know no matter what _

_Before you walk away  
You know you can Run, run, run, _

_Back to my arms Back to my arms Run, run, run, Back to my arms _

_And they will hold you down_

_(All this time I swear I'm never wasting) (All your smiles, I'm always gonna save this) They will hold you down (Put it in the back of my mind) (Whenever I'm away from you) They will hold you down _

She put her hand over her mouth to try and hold in her sobs.

_(All this time I swear I'm never wasting) (All your smiles, I'm always gonna save this) They will hold you down (Put it in the back of my mind) (Whenever I'm away from you)_

___Run, run, run, Back to your arms Back __to your arms Run, run, run Back to your arms And they will hold you_

Sally couldn't hold it in. A sob escaped her lips, she hugged herself. This was the first time she had allowed herself to cry in a long time.

_ Run, run, run, Back to my arms Back to my arms Run, (all this time) (I swear I'm never wasting) Run, (all your smiles) (I'm always gonna save this) Run, (put it) (In the back of my mind)  
Back to my arms And they will hold you down_

There Paul found her later with tears streaming down her face and a song playing over and over. He didn't even say anything but her put his arms around her and held her, just like she longed to do with Percy.

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you REALLY liked it! Sorry if Nico was OOC**

**Thank you to my AWESOME new beta KingJupiter!**

**I'm thinking **

**1. Leo**

**2. My OC Harmony from my other story Dedication Night.**

**OR**

**3. Clarisse La-rue.**

**Those are who I'm thinking. But you guys can say whoever! **


	6. Clarisse

**Mother Sally**

**Chapter 6**

**Ok, this is part of a TWO SHOT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

Clarisse stormed through the streets of New York looking for a place that sold big, pink, frilly, stupid, hats. Why was she doing this? She had lost a bet to Travis and Conner Stoll. Now she had to take a picture of herself wearing the stupidest hat in New York. A few other campers had wanted to come and watch but Clarisse had put her foot down. Not only because it was REALLY embarrassing but because she planned on doing something special. She decided to do the hat thing first to get it over with.

Finally she saw a store that made her want to puke. It was full of pink, feathers, frills, lace, purple, perfume and a whole bunch of other nasty things. Swallowing the forbidding feeling, she walked in.

The blast of smells almost made her gag. The music was pounding, not the angry music that she normally pounded but really annoying music.

"Let me guess." A voice said. Clarisse turned around to find a woman, around 20 standing behind her sizing her up.

"It's either a boy or you lost a bet." She smiled sympathetically at Clarisse, who grimaced and growled.

"Lost a bet." The woman smiled.

"Good! I was going to give this great speech about, 'not changing who you are because of a boy, if he doesn't like you now then screw him' but now I don't have to! Thanks!" She held out her hand, "I'm Tammy." Clarisse shook her hand.

"Clarisse."

"Oh! A French name! Did your mother want you to turn out like me?" She was teasing but she hit a sore spot.

"All I know about my mother is that she isn't afraid to start a fight. Or drink…. A lot."

"Oh." Tammy bite her lip. Then she turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs. "BRITTNEY! TURN DOWN THAT ACCURSED KATTY PERRY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU SHE CAN NOT SING!"* Another girl who was typing away at her phone looked up and glared at Tammy.

"Whateves." She decided and turned down the music.

"Now," Tammy said, turning back to Clarisse. "What do you have to do?"

"What?"

"You lost a bet. What do you have to do now?"

"Oh! Right. I have to take a picture of me wearing the stupidest hat in New York, buy the hat and then put the picture up in the camp so EVERYONE can see and lose whatever fear or respect for me that they once had."

"Wow," Tammy looked impressed, "Sounds like you went against pros!"

"Yeah, pros at cheating! Í swear those Stolls never do anything remotely honest!"

"Well, I have the hat for you! BRB!" She walked away leaving Clarisse standing there looking completely confused. Clarisse couldn't stop herself from thinking that this girl kind of reminded her of Selina. She was pretty, wasn't a stuck up pig, and she seemed nice. Clarisse stop herself from thinking about Selina. Not now. She walked over to the jewelry to look at it and distract herself. She saw a large charm she stared hard at it trying to decipher the writing. Tammy came up behind her.

"That's one of my favourites!" She said. Clarisse blushed, she hated asking for help.

"Could you tell me what it says? I'm dyslexic." She managed. Tammy nodded.

"It says, 'The only way to have a friend it to be one.' Ralph Waldo Emerson said that. I have no idea who he was though." Clarisse didn't know or care. All of the sudden Clarisse noticed something terrifying in Tammy's hands.

"What. Is. That?" Clarisse asked in horror.

"This?" Tammy held it up with a smile. "Is yours." Clarisse would have groaned if her pride allowed it.

"Ok!" Tammy said brightly. "You have to look like your enjoying it, kay? Make them feel like it was a waste of time." Clarisse rolled her eyes. She unzipped her jacket revealing a black tee shirt that said 'suck it, PUNK!' Put the hat on, gave the camera to Tammy and stuck both her middle fingers up ad gave the most hard-core 'rock-star face'. It was really unlike her but she's been trying to change.

Tammy grinned as she took the picture. She handed the camera back to Clarisse, who was looking really conflicted at the moment. As she walked towards the counter to pay for the hat she also grabbed the charm. She paid and left.

"Bye Clarisse! See you around?" Tammy asked. Clarisse shrugged and waved her good-bye to the girl who brought back painful memories. As she walked the streets of New York she thought about how different it was a year ago. A year ago, they were preparing for war. They were not sure how much longer they would live. A year ago Chris was still recovering. A year ago, Clarisse was meaner, tougher and harder. A year ago, Clarisse had a best friend.

As she neared the place she remembered the day when she realised her armor had been taken and her cabin had left. The day she joined the war, the day she killed the Drakon the day her best friend died.

She reached her destination and stood. She closed her eyes and saw the monster. The one that haunted her nights. She saw her brothers and sisters fall. She saw Percy and Annabeth taking Silena's helmet off. She remembered Silena dying. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to hold them back but soon a small tear broke loose. A small sign of weakness. Somebody touched her back. She whirled around ready to fight but was met with a familiar looking woman holding a chubby, blonde, baby boy of one.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked, concerned. Clarisse stiffened.

"Yes." She answered. She wanted to wipe the tear off her face but did not. She stood tall and proud in her moment of weakness. The woman was almost a full head shorted then Clarisse but the young girl felt respect for this woman.

All of the sudden the woman looked confused. "Is that a spear on your back?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, no?" Clarisse almost asked.

"Oh, darling, don't try that on me. Are you a demigod?" Monster. Clarisse decided. Definitly a monster.

"Yes I am. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Drakon slayer." She reached for her spear. She was hesitant to kill though because of the baby, although it was probably a monster to. The woman eyes flashed with fear but she hid it.

"That spear won't hurt me." She said, now it was Clarisse's turn to be scared.

"And why not?" She asked hotily. The woman smiled.

"I'm a clear sighted mortal." She held out her hand while balancing the baby on her hip. "I think I recognize your name. Do you know my son, Percy Jackson?" Clarisse gasped. This was the mother of the most powerful demigod in… well, a long time! But as a demigod, you learn not to trust very easily.

"Are you really?" She asked carefully. The woman nodded.

"Sally Jackson at your service!" Clarisse looked at the baby.

"Percy never said he had a little brother." Sally also looked at the baby with love.

"Oh, I'm just babysitting. This little guy doesn't belong to me." The baby grinned, laid his head on Sally shoulder, put his fist in his eye and peaked out at Clarisse. Even Clarisse, the most feared warrior at camp had to smile back.

"Why don't you come back to my house for something to eat?" Sally asked. Clarisse shrugged. If she was a monster then Clarisse was sure that she could take her on her own. And maybe she would get some food to. Couldn't hurt! So they walked. Sally chatting and Clarisse making faces back and forth with the baby. Who's name she learned was Eli.

The baby confused her She had never seen anything so helpless yet so full of courage. They came upon a dog so huge that Clarisse thought it was a hellhound! The child, instead of screaming and crying, reached over Sally's shoulders to try and pet it, laughing all the way.

Soon, they reached Sally's apartment. Sally opened up the door, set the baby down and said,

"Make yourself at home Clarisse!" She said brightly. Clarisse was on edge, this woman was too nice to be human. Clarisse followed the baby into the living room, the baby on all fours spitting and drooling everywhere. Clarisse once again thought how cute he was. Sally walked in with two plates of cassorole and placed them on the coffee table. She stood with her hands on her hips looking at Eli in a mocking way.

"Eli, you silly baby! You know how to walk!" She picked him up by his armpits and placed him on his feet. He gave Clarisse a wide grin showing off his teeth. He held out his arms and walked, or stumbled might be a better word, towards Clarisse. She was unsure what to do so she slid to the ground and held out her arms. He walked righted into them without hesitation. He wrapped his cubby baby arms around Clarisse's neck and made baby sounds into her hair.

Clarisse was shocked. Most children cryed or hid behined their mothers when she approched. This was an entirly new feeling for her. To have a small person not be afried of her. Her was at ease and wanted her. She kind of liked it. Eli turned around and sat down on her. Sally smiled at them.

"Awe! He likes you! That's adorable! It took him weeks to get used to me!" She cooed. She handed clarisse her plate of food, Eli tried to put his hands in it but Clarisse grapped them, kissed them and kept them out. She was fairly certain that something so sweet and inicent was not a monster. The phone rang making Clarisse jump. Sally answered it. Claisse didn't listen, instead she played with Eli on the floor. He was trying to jump but ended on his butt every time.

"Claisse?" Sally whispered ergently. Clarisse looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Could you watch Eli for a little bit? Like, 20 minutes tops?" Huh… a callenge.

"Sure." Clarisse shrugged. How hard could it be?

Sally looked relieved.

"Oh! Thank you so much! It'll be really quick! If you need anything, no wait, you can't call. Um…. Ok, the girl next door will be able to help you with anything! I'll tell her I'm leaving. I'll call Eli's mother to make sure its ok. Are you sure you can do this?" She looked worried.

Clarisse shrugged again.

"Yeah, sure. No sweat. Um, where are yo going?" She asked. Just to be safe. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Some children of Hermes got arrested and they called me."

"HA!" Clarisse yelled. "Serves them right! The fates do care about me!"

Sally smiled, said good-bye and left Clarisse alone with the baby.

**Part one DONE! Yay! **

***no offence to Katy Perry fans… I can't stand her singing, I've never met her so I can't say anyting about her as a person. **

**Someone asked if they could use the 'laptop line from chapter 4'. Yes, yes you can. **

**THOUGHTS ON THE MARK OF ATHENA! **

**I, personally, thought it was boring. It just seemed like 'monsterattackmonsterattack random fear, monster attack monster attack, dream about monster attack. Fear.' Don't get me wrong, I couldn't put it down. But I just needed to read the end cuz there's so much hype about it. **

**I liked the end when Annabeth was on her own, and when Percy and Jason were fighting the giants. **

**I didn't like Frank or Piper's charecters or how RR made all the gods and other heroes 'bad guys.' **

**And frankly, there wasn't enough Persabeth :P haha! There should have been more roman/greek too. I always pictured Percy and Jason not liking each other either... **

**I did really like the ending though. I don't like books that could end where they end. There does need to be something to get people to read the next one. Granted, I would have perfered The House Of Hades to be sitting next to me the second I finished. **

**Please don't flame, I just put out what I didn't like about it. What did everyone else think? **


	7. Clarisse2

**Mother Sally**

**Chapter 6**

**Ok, this is part of a TWO SHOT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

Clarisse POV.

"Ok, its just a baby. I can do this. Right? How hard can it be?" I was just reashuring myself. The child was already running away. I followed the sound of the adorable baby sounds he was making. Geez, get a hold of yourself. Finally I found him in the bathroom. He was standing up holding on to the side of the bath hopefully.

"Ba?" He asked, I think he meant he wanted a bath, but who am I to critizes people who don't make complete sentences?

"Uhh, no." I picked him up. I tried to place him on my hip as I saw Sally do. It was surprisingly comfortable. He tugged on my hair reminding me I needed to cut it again. He didn't seem too upset that he wasn't getting a bath. We walked back to the living room, I set him down on the floor and looked around. I saw some pictures on the wall. I went closer and I saw they were of Percy, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I hated myself for it.

You see, theres something that nobody know except me. Not even Chris.

I miss Percy.

I know what you're thinking, 'the great fearless warrior Clarisse has feelings?' Yes, yes I do! (You should be really proud of me for admitting that even to myself. It's impressive.) I miss Percy. Yeah, when he was here I fought with him and called him Prissy and pretended I hated his guts, witch I do most of the time. But he was the only one in the camp who was a worthy appoint. He didn't fear me or my dad. He always helped, even when it was not needed/wanted. I hated it but I also respected it. The respect eventually grew to comradeship. It MIGHT be called friendship but I wouldn't push that. Really, don't.

Coming back to earth I turned around and saw that Eli had pulled out the contence of a large diaper bag on the floor and was happily ripping the wipes out of the container.

"No!" I started towards Eli, "No! What are you doing?" I pulled Eli back and started putting everything back. Then the worst experience of my life started right then, he started to cry. Groaning and cursing the fates I picked him up. Awkwardly I rocked back and forth while he cryed his little eyes out.

"What to do what to do?" I grumbled to myself. I ripped apart the bag I was just trying to put together, found a toy that made the most annoying sound ever. I almost killed it. Then I found a small container of Cheerios! Perfect! I hope…. I opened it up and gave it to him. He shoved them in his mouth happily. Forgetting about the tragedy that had just occurred. I sat on the ground cross legged in front of Eli. I closed my eyes and groaned. This was getting hard. Sally still wouldn't be home for a while yet.

"Stupid Stolls!" I cursed them in my mind.

All of the sudden I felt a small body crawling onto my lap. I looked down and smiled grudgingly at the sight. Eli looked up at my and grinned the most endearing baby grin.

"Babies are so silly." I told Eli. He didn't respond. Again I said out loud. "I wonder what Percy was like as a baby." I bounced Eli on my lap. "Do you think he was just as funny looking now as he was back then? I do. I'll bet we can find some pictures!" You have to understand that it's not like me to do stuff like that. I was curious, and it was kind of a rebellious way of saying, 'Percy disappears? I'm going to look through his stuff.' Whatever, no use explaining it to a mortal.

Balancing Eli on my hip I walked around the small apartment. We found Percy's room. With a defiant snort I walked in.

I set Eli down on the bed and walked around. It was dusty, I peeked into the closet. Just some clothes and weapons and stuff. Then I saw it. A photo book. Looking around I grabbed it. Eli and I sat on the bed and we flipped through the book. There were lots of pictures of Percy when he was little, but they kind of stopped for a few years when he was about 6-12.*

Huh.

Then there were the pictures of camp. I wasn't sure who had taken them but I thought they did a just below average job. That's saying a lot for me. I even found a few of me! One of which I was standing over Percy with a triumphant look on my face. I grinned, I had just kicked his butt!

I miss beating him at stuff. He was always a good sport about it. He always demanded a rematch, and usually lost again. Eli was uninterested in all this; he kept trying to close the book or climb on top of it or knock it out of my hands. Twerp. I looked at some older pictures again. He had been a decent looking kid, what the heck happened?

"Hey, Eli?" I closed the book and looked at him. "What happened to the kid? His looks went down the drain, at least he got some mule now. But what happened? Huh? Where did he go? Without a word too! The little bug. You know what? I'm really mad at him. When he comes back I'll kick his butt for everyone. None of that 'Oh Percy, we couldn't have survived without you! The great Percy Jackson!' oh no! Not me! I'll pulverise him and make him wish he never left, or came back. I swear on my father's name. My hands are practically itching for the beating he's about to receive"

Eli turned himself backwards and slipped off the bed, unperturbed by my wrath. He gave me an expectant look and waddled out.

"You could at least pretend to be afraid of me!" I yelled at him as I followed him out. Hearing him in the bathroom again I quickly grabbed him and held him up so he had to look at me

"Oh babies are so silly." I said. "Where's all your fear? And worry? Why do you not have a care in the world? You will one day. Maybe your friends will stab your back. Maybe you'll do the stabbing. Who knows? But for now I guess you're innocent."

"For now." A soft voice said behind me. I jumped and again reached for my spear. Stupid! I had left it in the living room. Thank father it was only Sally. She took Eli from me and smiled.

"He is innocent, but only for a time. There was a time when you were once innocent. You hadn't felt betray, pride, stress, anger, pain, sadness. There was a time when you hadn't seen war and death." I thought quietly.

"I guess. But that part of me has died. I've decided I'm not going to feel anything anymore. I'll be a stone cold person with no heart." Sally looked dismayed.

"Oh no! You HAVE to feel! When I think of the pain I have because Percy left… it hurts, but it shows I'm still human, that I'm still capable of doing things. It keeps me going." She turned her big eyes on me. "Clarisse, you don't want to stop feeling."

Slowly I shook my head. Then I groaned in disgust. "We'll find Percy. Even if it kills me." Grimly I turned to leave. I had to get out of this woman's presences.

"Buuy!" A small voice cried. Whipping around I saw Eli was reaching for me. I took him from Sally and placed a kiss on his head. He patted my cheek and I left that place almost convinced I didn't completely hate kids.

**So yeah, Sorry for the wait!**

***The reason they stopped taking pictures is because Smelly Gabe was living with them so it wasn't exactly a happy time. **

**Sorry if Clarisse was OOC. I wanted to show how babies make people act different. ;) I hope I didn't screw her up. **


End file.
